Pups Bear-ly Save Danny
- German (RTL)= - Hebrew= }} | imagecaption = Title card featuring Danny and Everest | imagewidth = 210 | airdate = August 14, 2016 October 20, 2016 October 30, 2016 December 11, 2016 December 13, 2016 February 16, 2017 | writer = Steven Sullivan | director = Charles E. Bastien | previous = "Tracker Joins the Pups!" | next = "Pups Save the Mayor's Tulips"}} "Pups Bear-ly Save Danny" is the first segment of the 16th episode in Season 3 of ''PAW Patrol''. Daring Danny X is pursued by hungry bears after he gets stuck in a tree over a deep canyon. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Everest *Jake *Danny *Bears Up at Jake's Mountain, Jake and Everest are enjoying snowboarding, when they are interrupted by Daring Danny X, trying out his new snowboard. However, ignoring Jake and Everest's warnings about a restricted area of the mountain where some bears are hibernating, Danny, who boasted about not being afraid of bears, heads in that direction, and ends up waking up a mother bear who was in her cave with her two cubs, before Danny loses control of his snowboard and ends up in a tree. After the bear breaks his snowboard in two for disturbing her, she then attempts to climb the tree Danny is stuck in. When Jake and Everest see this, they decide to call Ryder for help. At the Lookout, the pups are busy playing hockey when Ryder gets the call, and summons the pups. Marshall manages to score a couple of goals before crashing into the elevator and makes another of his jokes that amuses the other pups. Once topside, he assigns Skye to rescue Danny with her harness while Chase will try to lure the bear back to her cave with some honey-flavored treats. Marshall is relieved he's not going, due to his fear of bears. The team deploys and heads for Jake's Mountain. As Jake and Everest try to provide advice to Danny, he only makes things worse when he tries luring the bear away from him with a honey-flavored granola bar he had in his pocket. This only makes the bear believe he has more, and begin climbing the tree to reach him. Luckily, Ryder and his team arrive, and as Danny struggles to get into Skye's harness, Chase attempts to lure the mother bear down with his treats, but only ends up awakening the cubs, who eat the treats instead and get themselves on the tree as well with their mom, putting Danny in more danger. Though Skye manages to get Danny to safety, now the mother bear and her cubs are stranded on the tree because of their hunger and love of honey, and with the tree bending the way it is, it could end up flinging them a good distance away like a catapult when it can't take the stress anymore. Worse, Chase is down to his last treat, so they need to rethink how to get the bears down. Summoning Marshall for help, despite his fear of bears, Ryder sticks the last treat onto Marshall's ladder with some honey Jake had, which manages to coax the mother bear and her cubs down from the tree. After that, Everest lures them back to their cave with another jar of honey, and the bears return to their cave to return to their hibernation, but not without taking the jar with them for a last-minute snack before going back to sleep. With the bears back in their cave, the pups take Danny back to Jake's chateau to help fix up his broken snowboard, sharing one last laugh as they head back, with Danny riding on the side of Marshall's firetruck as they do. *Use her copter to airlift Danny from the tree. *Use his launcher to shoot honey flavored treats to lure the bear back to its den. *Get the bears down from the tree. *Lower a snack to lure the bears into their cave. This episode appears in the following DVD(s): Pups Save Christmas US DVD.jpeg|link=Pups Save Christmas (Nickelodeon DVD)|''Pups Save Christmas'' (Nickelodeon) PAW Patrol Air Pups DVD.jpg|link=Air Pups (DVD)|''Air Pups'' Everest - The Snowy Mountain Pup front cover.jpg|link=Everest the Snowy Mountain Pup|''Everest the Snowy Mountain Pup'' PAW Patrol Best in Snow! Collection DVD.jpg|link=Best in Snow! Collection|''Best in Snow! Collection'' (United States) PAW Patrol Best in Snow! Collection DVD Australia.jpg|link=Best in Snow! Collection|''Best in Snow! Collection'' (Australasia, Latin America, and Western Europe) PAW Patrol La Pat' Patrouille Première neige ! DVD.jpg|link=Première neige !|''Première neige !'' PAW Patrol Air Pups DVD Germany RTL.jpg|link=Air Pups (DVD)|''Helden im Anflug'' PAW Patrol Pups Save Christmas DVD Germany RTL.jpg|link=Pups Save Christmas (Nickelodeon DVD)|''Die PAW Patrol rettet Weihnachten'' PAW Patrol The Hungry Bears & Other Stories DVD.jpg|link=The Hungry Bears|''The Hungry Bears'' Psi patrol Pieski ratują Dzień sportu DVD.jpg|link=Pieski ratują Dzień sportu|''Pieski ratują Dzień sportu'' Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Written by Steven Sullivan (S3) Category:Pups Bear-ly Save Danny's Pages Category:Danny is on the title card Category:Everest is on the title card Category:Skye is a first responder (S3) Category:Chase is a first responder (S3) Category:Marshall is a backup responder (S3) Category:Everest is a backup responder (S3) Category:Half Episodes (S3) Category:2016 Episodes Category:Danny needs rescuing